


My Shopping Mall

by saranghaexhime



Series: Customer Service [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, Crushes, GOT7 & BTS work in a department store, Gen, Jackson rambles a lot in his head, M/M, Other, a lot of run on sentences, about work, and mark, for Jackson's inner thoughts, mostly Mark though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranghaexhime/pseuds/saranghaexhime
Summary: Jackson hates working clothing retail… except not when he gets to see the cutie on the stock team.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ... I swear I started writing this before GOT7's new EP came out and I just  
>  well here we are
> 
> This honestly just started as a way to feed my distraction since my laptop was out of commission for a while and I enjoyed it so much it just became this beast that wouldn't stop
> 
> Also, I really miss Jackson and I really hope he gets better soon <3
> 
>  
> 
> **warning: mild cursing**

Jackson hates working clothing retail. It’s the type of job he thinks can turn a good man into one of the worst. Don’t get him wrong; he thought he was pretty good at finding the positives in every situation. He’s mastered the art of plastering a big stupid smile on his face and making connections with customers over the most mundane of things… but fucking retail man. He _hates_ working clothing retail. 

He hates it now as he bids a customer adieu cheerfully even after that same customer nearly tore his head off for not taking back the item they were trying to return. The item in question was a cardigan stretched to its limit with one of the buttons snapped off. It was clearly worn in with pulls everywhere on the fabric and smelled heavily of a mix of someone’s perfume and deodorant. They didn’t even have the tag or receipt. How the fuck did they expect _anyone_ to return that for them?

Youngjae patted his back sympathetically as he wailed quietly into the countertop. “Don’t lay on the table, hyung. It’s not allowed.”

Jackson groaned before dragging himself off the counter, opting to lean against the edge of it instead. “Why do I always get the returns? Better yet, why do I always get the returns with crazy customers? Did you see the stink eye that lady just gave me? I don’t know how to feel.”

Youngjae shrugged, “You just naturally attract people, hyung. It’s one of your best qualities.”

Just as Youngjae was speaking, a small child passed by giggling in delight as she ran ahead of her mother. The two boys cooed and smiled brightly, waving when the girl looked over at them… only for her to frown and run back to her mother, who smiled apologetically. 

“Except with kids, I guess,” continued the younger boy as the little girl and her mom walked away. 

Jackson frowned at him, “Uh, I think not. I’ll have you know that I’m a hit in the children’s department. It’s probably just because I’m with you.”

Youngjae glared at him in offense, “What is that supposed to mean?”

“I’m just politely reminding you that the last time we babysat together the baby said she liked me more than she liked you.”

“That’s because you were holding her favorite toy in her hand; that had nothing to do with who she liked best.”

Jackson had a sassy retort at the back of his throat but stopped when he saw who was passing by. If there was one part of clothing retail he didn’t hate it was the people he worked with. He loves all of his fellow employees; all the managers, all the older employees that always coo at him and bring him food when he forgets his lunch, and even the middle aged ones that grumble at him for reasons Jackson’s not completely sure of. Then there’s the younger batch like Youngjae, and Bambam from the Visual team with whom he tries hard to coincide break times.

But if there’s one thing that always brightens his day whenever he’s at work it’s seeing the cutie on the stock team. The first time he saw him, Jackson had just been hired and was in the process of finishing up his training and paperwork in the executive office of the store. He was just working on his availability schedule when in walked the most beautiful man Jackson’s ever seen. Of course, it just so happened that Seokjin was _Namjoon’s Seokjin_ but also not really because Namjoon only waxed poetry about him without actually making any moves. Long story short, Kim Seokjin was _off limits_. BUT behind the very beautiful man was quite possibly the second most beautiful person Jackson’s ever seen and he was _definitely_ fair game. 

The boy was shorter than Seokjin, quite possibly Jackson’s height if he estimated right, with chestnut hair parted to the side. He looked a bit wiry but he suspected that the boy was somewhat built given that his shoulders were pretty wide. Oh, but when he smiled- ugh. It was like love at first sight. He didn’t know men could be so pretty. He nearly fainted when that smile had been directed at him after Seokjin had introduced the two. Jackson barely remembered what he had said. All he knew was it was some kind of word vomit that Mark had actually- oh god, did you hear that giggle? He is actually the cutest man on earth. 

He was sure Seokjin knew about his infatuation, given the smirk and the raised brows the older had given him later on but the older man was nice enough not to bring it up… At least not with him because unless he’s been super obvious (which let’s be honest, he probably was), there’s no way Namjoon, _of all people_ , would even be remotely aware of this information without his beloved telling him every detail and because it’s from Seokjin, Namjoon hung onto every word. 

Jackson thought it could’ve only been his misfortune that he’d been hired for sales and not for the stock team because he definitely had the strength, like did you see his guns? But also because Mark was on that team and he cried internally in his seat for a good half hour before Seokjin had checked up on him. So far his only interactions with the cute stock boy have been limited to the small greetings whenever they see each other. Mostly because whenever Mark happens to pass by Jackson just conveniently has a customer that’s attending to. He _really_ has the worst luck in that aspect which is really weird because he has absolutely no problems finding ways to talk to Jaebum, their stock team manager aka Mark’s boss. 

Youngjae raised a brow at his sudden silence and looked over to where he was staring. 

“Oh, Mark-hyung!”

The older boy, who was just pushing a large rolling cart, turned his head at the sound of his name and grinned with full canines out on display. He waved at them, looking only long enough for them to wave back, before turning back along his way. 

Youngjae waited until Mark was out of earshot before turning to Jackson, who was still staring blatantly after him. He raised a brow, “Hyung, why don’t you just talk to him? You’re not going to get fired for leaving the register.”

“No, but we can get fired if we stay here or leave the floor without recovering it,” he replied without taking his eyes from where Mark had disappeared to, “We’re still on the clock, young one.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” Youngjae said, rolling his eyes. “If you want to talk to him you can go ahead. I won’t tell on you.”

“That’s not the point!” Jackson wailed in despair, “I know I can talk to him but I just never have the chance! Every time we see each other I’m always busy or he’s always busy. There’s no in between!”

The younger tilted his head in thought, “What about during your lunch breaks? I thought you sometimes had them at the same time?”

Jackson sulked, “His shifts are always earlier than mine so he takes his breaks early. If I do see him it’s only when he’s finishing or clocking back in; and it’s not like I can just walk into the stock room anytime I like!” He flopped back down onto the counter, “Why me, Youngjae? Am I doomed to only look but never touch the bountiful heavens?”

The younger wasn’t sure whether he could answer that or even want to really, instead opting to scold Jackson for lying on the counter again. But before he could say anything someone did it for him. 

“Jackson, get off the counter; it’s very unprofessional.”

They both looked up to see two managers walking towards them. Youngjae bowed in respect but Jackson stayed where he was, only turning his head to pout up at them. 

“Just leave him, Jaebum,” said the sharply dressed one of the two, “his pining has surfaced so it’ll be pretty useless to tell him to do anything at this point.”

Jackson’s pout turned into a scowl, “I am not _pining_ ,” he said sliding off the table, “I’ll have you know, Jinyoung-ssi, that I am in fact actually wallowing in self-pity, thank you very much.”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, “Oh, I’m sorry; my mistake.”

“You’re forgiven.”

Jaebum raised a brow, “And what are you wallowing about exactly?”

Jackson opened his mouth to answer but quickly replaced it with a bright smile as a customer approached them tentatively. “Hi!” he said cheerfully, “do you need help with anything?”

The young woman smiled apologetically and nodded, “I was just wondering if someone could help me find a coat for my husband? I’m not too sure where to begin.”

The Chinese boy brightened, “I can definitely help you with that!” He stepped away from their group and put a hand on the small of her back, “Do you know what kind of style your husband dresses in? That might really…”

The other three watched as he led the customer away, moving towards the escalators. Jaebum turned to the others, “He does know that the men’s department is upstairs, right?”

Youngjae nodded while Jinyoung shrugged, “I’m sure he’s just trying to avoid talking about his unrequited crush for one of your associates.”

“Who?” Jaebum asked with a raised brow, “Is it Mark? Because everyone always has a crush on Mark.” 

Jinyoung narrowed his eyes at him, “Can you give it a rest, already? That was a long time ago and-”

“Yeah, it’s Mark,” Youngjae interrupted, not wanting to learn any more than he already has and Jaebum hummed with interest. 

Jinyoung looked over at him wearily, “You have that face on where you know something everyone else doesn’t. What are you hiding?”

Jaebum smirked, “Nothing, nothing,” he said turning around. He started to walk away just as Jinyoung asked where he was going. “I’ve got to get back to my team,” he replied, leaving them without a glance back and a wave of his arm. “Still got a lot of work to do, you know?”

Jinyoung blinked after him with a blank look and already picturing the smirk on Jaebum’s face growing. “Somehow,” he started slightly miffed, “I feel very offended.” He looked over at Youngjae, who smiled at him. He sighed and smiled back, ruffling the younger boy’s hair, “Don’t work too hard.”

The younger’s smile turned into a bright grin, “I always work too hard.”

Jinyoung nodded and checked the time on his watch, “What time do you leave today”

Youngjae’s grin turned tired, “I’m closing today.”

Jinyoung grinned sympathetically, “You’ll be with Yoongi-hyung then. I actually leave in an hour.”

“What?!”

They turned to see Jackson walking back towards them with a pout on his lips, “You’re leaving me, Jinyoungie?”

“I’ve been here since 8 o’clock this morning and it’s slowly approaching 6 in the afternoon,” the manager said blankly, “I am _definitely_ leaving you.” He narrowed his eyes at the other, “And I told you not to call me that. We may be friends but I’m still your boss.”

Jackson whined while Youngjae looked at him pitifully, “Hyung, maybe _you’re_ the one that shouldn’t be working too hard.”

Jinyoung grinned in response, “I always work too hard.” He turned around and waved, “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” 

They waved back at him, watching him disappear down the corridor before Youngjae turned to Jackson, who had a thoughtful look in his eyes. 

“Did you ever notice how Jinyoung and Jaebum are _always_ together?” The older asked as he kept staring where their managers had disappeared. 

Youngjae looked up in thought, “If I really think about it, I guess so. But Jinyoung-hyung is the manager of this department and the main stock room is on this floor, so doesn’t it make sense that they are? I mean, they’re both managers and they’re good at their jobs.”

Jackson turned to him with a blank stare, “I feel like they’re always nagging at me. Jinyoung called himself my mom the other day.”

Youngjae sputtered and his jaw dropped as a laugh escaped him, dying down when Jackson commented that the younger boy suited being the lovechild of the two more than he did. Before Youngjae could get a word in, a customer walked up to the counter with arms full of clothing. She seemed to have trouble choosing where to place her items before dropping them next to Jackson’s register. 

Youngjae stifled a laugh at Jackson, who smiled brightly with his teeth a bit clenched, before leaving to fold the pile of jeans on a nearby table. 

Jackson’s best quality really was attracting people.

\--

Jackson tiredly stared at the packs of ramyun in front of him. He left work around 11:30PM, which wouldn’t have been too bad if he hadn’t missed the bus and, of course, the next one doesn’t come for another half hour. He would’ve left earlier if it hadn’t been for all the PILES of clothing in the fitting room that they had to pick up, put back on a hanger, and place on a rolling rod for them to put back in the morning. Sounds easy enough, right? You would think so except apparently it’s really not because some people apparently find that they have a hard time putting clothing back on hangers. 

Sometimes Jackson wondered about these people. He would understand if it were a shirt with weird straps or a person that couldn’t squeeze the pants hangers properly. But a majority of his customers are well, able-bodied human beings that have all their proper motor skills that know how to take clothes off hangers but conveniently forgot how to put them back on or even place on a clothes rack. 

Ugh, don’t even get Jackson started on that because seriously? Is that clothes rack in the fitting room there for decoration? He couldn’t think of any other reason it could be there besides putting unwanted clothes on it but apparently that’s not what it’s there for because people like throwing them on the floor instead. You know, they have to pick that up later, why can’t people just-

“Uh, excuse me?”

Jackson startled and turned around, eyes widening when he saw Mark standing behind him. “Mark-ssi!”

Said boy blinked before grinning, “Jackson! Hey, how are you? I almost didn’t recognize you.” 

Jackson laughed dryly, “Well, people have always said I look different when I’m tired (who says that exactly?). I just got off work.”

Mark hummed, “This late? I didn’t think it was that busy today.”

“It wasn’t honestly,” he said with a shrug, “but we forgot about the fitting room for a few hours and well… things usually turn bad when that happens. And I missed my bus, so.” He shrugged again, “I figured I’d kill time and get some food.”

The older boy’s eyes widened, “You’re taking the bus? I didn’t think it ran this late.”

“This is the last bus for the night so if I miss this one I’m pretty much on track to either walking home or camping out in the employee parking lot of the store.”

Mark frowned and Jackson knew for sure he didn’t like that face. In normal circumstances he’d be making more of an effort to make him laugh because hello, long time crush actually talking here but he was just so tired and all he wanted was to knock out on his nice and comfy-

“I can take you home.”

Jackson blinked. Maybe he needs to stop ranting in his head so much. What?

Mark grinned, “I said I can take you home. It’s really late and I drove so why not?”

Jackson couldn’t seem to find words. It’s like his word vomit was suddenly cured only for his throat to clog up.

“I still need to buy a few things, but I can grab those real quick if you’re already done, or I can just buy them tomorrow. It’s not a big deal.”

The younger finally snapped out of his stupor and was able to make words. “Wait, hold on, you don’t have to drive me home. I wouldn’t want to put you out of your way. I can just take the bus home, seriously, I-”

“What time does your bus come?”

He paused and checked his phone, face dropping when he saw the time. “… Right now, actually.” He put his phone away and looked sheepishly up at Mark, who was grinning. “You really don’t mind?”

“I wouldn’t have offered if I did.” He motioned to the packs of ramyun behind him, “Are you still shopping or…?”

“Uh…” Jackson picked up a few random packs and shoved them into the basket he was carrying. “Yeah, just about done!”

Mark hummed again, “I’ve still got a few things if you don’t mind shopping with me for a few minutes?”

He shook his rapidly, “No, not at all! You’re the one doing me a favor so…”

The older grinned, “Great!”

Jackson’s heart fluttered.

And fluttered.

And wow Jackson’s never been so glad to have stayed behind because he’s definitely in heaven right now. In less than 20 minutes, Jackson’s managed to not only maintain a conversation with his long time crush, but also shop together, have cute meaningless debates about what type of cheese to buy, and Jackson even got to share a basket with him! Now Mark and he were driving in the same car back to his apartment? Ugh, it was all just so domestic and Jackson’s sure he’s never been more in love before. 

He was so blinded by the entire thing that he hadn’t noticed his own purchases until Mark pointed it out.

“What?” Jackson blinked as the older boy pointed at the packs of ramyun inside his plastic bag. 

“I thought you didn’t like spicy food.”

He blanched at all the packets that, sure enough, had chili peppers and fire printed all over them and laughed dryly. “Oh, uh… I don’t.”

Mark furrowed his brows in confusion, “Then why did you…?”

“Wait, how did you know I didn’t like spicy food?” Jackson interrupted quickly, one because there was no way he wanted to fuck all this up by accidentally confessing his undying love, and two wait, for real, how did he know?

The older boy’s head was kept towards the road but he had the shyest look on his face and god damnit why is it so dark out Jackson needed to see this. Mark coughed, “You ordered lunch one time and you gave it away when they accidentally gave you jjampong instead of jjajangmyeon. And at the company luncheon I noticed you stayed away from anything with spice in it so I just figured…”

… Is this all a dream? Jackson hoped to any deity out there that it wasn’t because the cutie that he was constantly pining (Okay yes Jinyoung he was pining) over weeks actually noticed something significant about him and wait he was actually aware of his presence the whole time?? Something in the pit of his stomach fluttered in satisfaction and he grinned teasingly, “Been watching me have you? It’s okay if you are because I’ve been watching you since the day I saw you.” Okay, nice. Smooth one. Good job, Jackson. 

Mark blinked in surprise and glanced at him quickly, “You mean that day in the office?” 

He’s died and gone to heaven, he’s sure. “Yes? That’s not creepy, is it?”

“Just confusing…” holy shit was that a pout on those plump lips? How fucking dare you. “Why didn’t you ever talk to me then? All I ever got was a hello or a wave.”

Wait. 

“You could’ve come talk to me!” Jackson whined, “I’m the newbie! You’re supposed to make me feel comfortable!”

“I’m no good with talking to new people,” The older boy said quietly before he scoffed, “And you’re already comfortable enough! Jinyoung and Jaebum are always complaining that you don’t treat them like managers!”

“I do so treat them like managers!” he said indignantly, “… when the situation calls for it. If we’re by ourselves without any customers and nothing to do, it’s fair game.”

“That happens often then?”

Jackson smiled cheekily, “Often enough.”

They bantered like this for the remainder of the ride that (in Jackson’s opinion) was way too short. Mark came to a stop in front of Jackson’s apartment and their final joke died down into a silence. He was trying to shift through his brain and think of a good way to say goodbye without saying goodbye because the night couldn’t just end like this right? Should he offer him some tea or maybe coffee or maybe he could get away with giving those nasty spicy ramyun packs he-

“Do you work tomorrow?”

Jackson stopped in his thoughts and blinked his big eyes, “Oh, uh, no…” he said quietly, “I don’t work until this Saturday actually.”

“Oh…”

Oh? Oh?? Why did he sound so disappointed??

“I’ll be off this weekend, so I probably won’t see you until next week.”

Oh… oh. Oh! Wait, oh no. Did the universe just fuck him over? Did it really just allow him to spend so much time with this beautiful human being only to be separated by a substantial amount of time that could possibly make things between them awkward again?? _‘What day is it?’_ Jackson asked himself quickly before remembering it was Wednesday. _‘Do I have class on Friday? No, I don’t but I’m actually off. What time does Mark get out that day?’_

“You usually get out early on Fridays, right?” He asked, hoping that it didn’t come out as stalker-ish as he felt it was. 

Mark blinked, “Uh, yeah. I get out at 3:30. Why?”

Jackson grinned, “Well, since I won’t be working and you’ll be missing out on this wild and sexy face,” He tried hard to ignore the eye roll Mark just sent him, “I was wondering if you’d want to hang out after work on Friday, so I don’t have to miss out on seeing your gorgeous being.” He had been quite confident when he started talking but ended meekly, which must have worked in his favor because Mark was smiling Jackson’s new favorite Mark smile that was all soft and crinkly eyed, and practically oozed fondness with just a hint of a pink blush on his face. 

“I would love to,” Jackson mentally squealed, “Except, I don’t want to hang out…” Jackson felt something that fluttering in his heart again when Mark looked up at him from under his lashes, “I want to go on a date with you instead.” Mark’s blush deepened, “If that’s okay with you?”

If that’s okay? 

If that’s OKAY??? 

Jackson coughed and smiled shyly, “It’s all I’ve ever wanted.” 

\--

Jackson waved at the departing customer, waiting until they were out of earshot before collapsing onto the counter and wailing quietly into it. Youngjae patted his back sympathetically as he told the older boy to stop laying on the counter. 

He groaned as he slid off the counter, opting to lean against it tiredly. “Is it 1, yet? I need it to be 1. I can’t take anymore of this. Why is it so busy on a Monday morning?”

Youngjae shook his head as he glanced at the time on the computer, “It’s only 12:30, hyung; you still have about a half hour.”

Jackson whined a little before lying on the counter again, ignoring Youngjae’s repeated scolding.

The younger employee eyed him curiously, “Why are you so eager to go on break? Did one of the older ahjumma bring food for you again?”

He shook his head, his face rubbing against the counter a bit, “No, just some spicy ass ramyun I accidentally bought the other night.”

Youngjae raised a brow. 

“How do you accidentally buy spicy ramen?” 

They both turned to Jinyoung and Jaebum, who were both making their way to their counter. Youngjae idly remembered Jackson’s comment from the last week about the two always being together and eyed them when they stopped right next to them. 

“Did one of the ahjumma pressure you into buying them again?” Jinyoung asked with a tone that pretty much said the aforementioned event happened often, “I keep telling you to stop going into their aisles. You literally have no reason to be shopping where they keep their spice racks.”

“She’s not _pressuring_ me, she’s just _highly suggesting_ , okay?” Jackson pouted.

“Like we don’t say that about our work,” Jaebum said quietly to Youngjae, who laughed, and Jinyoung, who gave him an unimpressed stare.

“And for your information,” Jackson continued, “I didn’t realize which packets of ramyun I was throwing into my basket. I was just distracted.” 

“It wasn’t the organic tea, again, was it?”

Before Jackson could say anything about Jinyoung’s relentless need to reveal all of Jackson’s embarrassing market stories, he saw a flash of chestnut hair at the corner of his eye and got up quickly from the counter. 

“Mark!” 

The others watched bewilderedly as the Chinese boy ran over to the other, who stopped, turned, and smiled when he realized who was calling him. Jackson glanced back at them and grinned, “Gwajangnim! Youngjae-ah! I’m going on my break early, okay! I’ll see you in an hour!” 

He left the trio, missing what would’ve been the priceless looks of dropped jaws and wide, staring eyes, in favor of wrapping an arm around Mark, who grinned at him. 

“You know, if you weren’t such a great employee,” the older said idly as he clocked out for his break, “You probably would’ve gotten in a lot of trouble, just now, or even fired.”

Jackson grinned cheekily as he led them to the break room after clocking himself out as well, “They love me too much to fire me. They’re the mom and dad of this floor.”

“Did Jinyoung call himself your mom too?” Mark asked as he took their lunches out of the fridge, “He did it to me the other day, and Jaebum was there so it was even weirder because it really felt like my parents were standing next to me.”

Jackson turned back from where he was waving at some of the other associates and looked with wide eyes, “You noticed it, right? That those two are always together?” He followed Mark to the microwaves where the older boy put both their food inside to heat up. “You know, I think I even saw them leave together once.” 

Mark shrugged, “That’s not anything new. During closings we all leave at the same time anyway.”

He waved his hand, “No, I mean, they left in the same car!” He followed Mark again when he led them to a free table with both their lunches in hand, “You know, when I think about it, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Jinyoung drive in here by himself.”

Mark watched him as he ate the noodles, red sauce coating his lips. He reached for his bottle of water and took a sip to calm the slight burning sensation on his tongue before reaching for his chopsticks for another bite. 

“I’m pretty sure Jinyoung doesn’t even own a car, so how is he getting to work everyday?” Jackson reached for his chopsticks and used them to drag the noodles into his mouth, the white sauce hitting his cheek. Mark reached out with a tissue on hand and Jackson thanked him with a smile and wiped his face before continuing. “And I know for sure he doesn’t take the bus because there is no way he’s letting those pristine slacks of his touch the seat of any dirty bus or train-” 

Jackson stopped his ramblings when he realized he wasn’t currently flaming at the mouth or choking on his own food. He looked down at his lunch, or rather what was not his lunch but apparently is his lunch now, and found a plastic container of carbonara pasta sitting in front of him. He panicked slightly, not wanting to accuse the older boy of accidentally giving him someone else’s food and having him be embarrassed in front of several of their coworkers, until he saw Mark take another sip of his water. He looked down at Mark’s lunch, or rather what used to be his lunch, before looking confusedly at Mark, who smiled at him fondly. 

“Carbonara’s one of your favorites, right? You mentioned it when we had dinner on Friday last week.”

Jackson felt like his heart just burst and he knew exactly what the all fluttering was. 

“So how is Jinyoung getting to work if he has no car and isn’t taking public transportation?” 

Jackson hates working clothing retail… except not when the butterflies in his heart start dancing every time Mark’s gorgeous face smiles warmly at him from across the room.

**Author's Note:**

> ... can anybody guess what part time jobs I had in college?  
>  furthermore, can anybody guess how I felt working there?  
> anyone feel like JB knows more about Mark than anyone thinks?  
> anyone else feel like Mark knows a little more about the JJ Project than he lets Jackson know?
> 
> don't be fooled. I definitely had bosses and coworkers that were just like these guys, but none of the romance is from any real experience. just my imagination. a lot of the work trouble scenarios were very real though.  
> if anyone's confused by the terminology or who's who in the store, just leave me a comment and I'll be happy to explain, or even post a separate chapter for it. I have it all written down somewhere.
> 
> this is definitely going to be another working series, except this time I have the others mapped out, with different pairings and POVs:
> 
>  **JJ Project:** Technically they weren't supposed to be allowed in a relationship, even if their departments were different. Thankfully, Namjoon is an awesome boss. Jaebum and Jinyoung should probably get him a nice gift some time (coughseokjincough)
> 
>  **NamJin:** Namjoon really isn't sure why Seokjin's not an assistant manager, or at least some type of job that requires him to be on the sales floor because what customer, man or woman, wouldn't come back just to stare at such a beautiful face... but he's not really complaining. 
> 
> **YoonMin:** Yoongi knew from the moment Bambam introduced him to Park Jimin, the new visual associate, that he was completely and utterly screwed. 
> 
> **Hoseok POV:** Hoseok may only be a regular sales associate, but he works enough hours to know EVERYTHING that happens in his store... he should really get a raise for what he has to put up with. 
> 
> **Maknae POVs:** Jungkook and Yugyeom are new to the store, but it seems they have a lot more to learn than just how to work the register or fold clothes. 
> 
> **SM Town Store Branch:** A look into the lives of the same company, but a different store (feat. EXO: OT12, SJ,  & f(x) SNSD)
> 
> I also have more to add to my XOXO series, and another Family AU series in the works featuring Parents!Yoonmin and their son Seokjin. I think I have a thing for family AUs. That doesn't mean anything for me, right?  
> sweats


End file.
